


entirely smitten

by mclov3ly



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, and jeremwood is just barely mentioned, everyone has at least one(1) line, its mostly fluff, kinda pining but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mclov3ly/pseuds/mclov3ly
Summary: Gavin was entirely smitten. Absolutely, undeniably smitten.





	entirely smitten

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for any errors, as i continued writing i got progressively more tired and i don't proofread jack shit so !! sorry.
> 
> i like, just discovered freellins/trevin/whatever you call it, and i've been in this fandom way too long to have just realized the potential these boys have.
> 
> i'm currently writing a longer, plot driven murder investigation au for them but for now i had to get Something out. And something happened to be a random high school au fic.

Gavin was entirely smitten. Absolutely, undeniably smitten. 

He had transferred to the US and into this high school for an exchange program, and decided to help out in the journalism classroom, taking pictures and videos for the newspaper. 

In this, he had managed to join a group of friends, who at the time were shooting the shit about who could stuff more warheads into their mouth. There was Geoff, a senior who had no idea what to do after school, Ryan and Jack, both juniors who had scholarships lined up for college, and then Michael and Ray, both in his grade and both helped passed the time while he was here. And then there was Jeremy, another 10th grader who was kinda reserved despite being known for some pranks around campus, and Matt, the computer nerd who was probably going to hack the Pentagon at some point, who knows.

And then there was Trevor. Trevor was another 10th grader. He was surprisingly into sports- he was on the basketball team-, did taekwondo after school and still managed to work on Honors homework and study engineering when he could. A weird enigma of smart and athletic, and yet still managed to make everyone in the group laugh. He was weird. In a good way.

Gavin loved it. Trevor would stay with him after school, lounging in the boy's room as he worked on an article or insist on playing some sort of game. They surprising fit together. Trevor buying into Gavin's bets, and dumb hypotheticals while Trevor could easily find an equilibrium and say something equally as stupid where they would both end up laughing on the floor of someone's bedroom at 3 am. 

Michael was the first to notice, pulling the younger aside with Ryan, pointing out that Trevor could make Gavin totally swoon by just rambling about absolute bullshit. That 'Gav, your entire face softens like resting dough when he even looks at you!' And of course, when Michael notices something, that means everyone at that point knows. 

And of course, every Saturday when Trevor got done with soccer, and the boys piled into Jack's minivan and all drove up to the local lake or the mall outside the county, it became more apparent.

Gavin would bump shoulders, lean on the boy, brush hands and about made it perfectly clear how he felt as he practically hung onto every word from Trevor's mouth.

Michael would laugh on the way home with everyone after dropping Trevor off about how Gavin was going to lose his chance before flying back to England to finish school.

"Gav, bud, please just say something," Geoff said, almost exhausted, from the passenger's seat.

"It's not that hard, I promise," Jeremy chimed in, leaning back and looking at the Brit.

"That's easy for you to say! You might as well have written in the sky how much you loved Ryan!" Gavin complained, slumping in the seat, arms crossed. "Besides, it's not like he's actually into me."

"Says you dipshit!" Jack yelled, a laugh bubbling in his voice. "You could get hit with a billboard saying the world was ending and ask 'Wot was dat?'"

There was a laugh in the van.

Matt, who had been mainly quiet the entire time, perked up, "We making fun of Gavin?"

"Of course we are," Michael said, "When aren't we?"

"Gavin I hate to say it buddy, but you are kinda oblivious." Matt said, turning around in the seat, his headphones hanging from his neck.

Gavin folded his arms across his chest and sunk further in the seat, the seat belt pressing into his neck. "Whatever."

"Gavin, you know you don't have till the end of time to ask him out either?" Geoff asked, which almost silenced the whole van. "You're going back to England in a few months, buddy."

Which was disheartening to think about. He had until the end of summer, it was spring break, to either man up and confess or hope that Trevor got the message.

There were a couple of close calls, he thought.

There was a camp out the entire gang had during winter break down south. The fire was actually one of the only things of warmth they had besides each other. Who knew Florida got below 40 at night. 

Trevor had crawled into Gavin's tent, both of them shivering as the cold breeze washed over them. Trevor quietly wrestled his jacket on, mumbling a sorry when he accidentally smacked Gavin in the face. When they had gone to bed, they were back to back. The only warmth was that and the layers they had on, which to be honest did nothing.

And when they had woken up, or rather Gavin had woken up, they were tangled up together. Trevor had somehow wound one of his hands into Gavin's long hair, while the other was shoved up the back of Gav's shirt. Gavin had slipped his arms around Trevor's neck, and buried his face into the other's chest. 

It took some effort on Gav's part to wiggle out of the predicament without waking up the other. When he managed to make it out of the tent, he got a few raised eyebrows when he realized Trevor's jacket was around his shoulders.

There was another time at the lake, where the two where practically in each other's lap but besides that, there were no _real _moves made.

So that's how they ended up on the west coast, the gents bragging about being basically adult, making food from a grill that Gavin wasn't sure where it came from, and the lads were hopping into the ocean, shoving each other around and playing horse waiting for said food. 

It wasn't because it'd be a cool or fun vacation, no it was entirely planned by everyone to push Gavin to say _ anything _to Trevor.

By the time the sun sank on the third day out there, the lads decided to walk back to the motel while Jack drove everyone else back.

Jeremy, a lad-in-training, was walking up front with Michael, both of them joking about something, nothing that Gavin could hear. 

Ray had jumped into the van with the gents, blowing a raspberry and saying "See ya suckers!" as Jack drove off.

Trevor had laughed, towel hanging off his shoulders and water bottle in hand, "I would have done the same to be honest."

Gavin looked up at Trevor, "Yeah? Why didn't ya?"

"Felt like walking with you."

"Really?"

Another laugh, "Of course, I always enjoy hanging out with you, Gav."

"Same here, Treycs."

"Good!"

"Yeah!"

Gavin could hear the absolute sigh from Jeremy and Michael from in front of them. Which yeah, he was pretty pathetic.

Jeremy turned around, walking backwards, "Race ya' to the motel, loser gets the floor and shower last."

Michael smirked, clashing hands with Jeremy, "Deal bitch."

And the two took off, their sneakers beating against the pavement as they disappeared into where the sun met horizon.

"Do you think that includes us or excludes us?" Trevor asked, continuing his walking pace.

"Probably includes us."

"Good thing we'll probably be there a good while after they'd finish showering."

"Yeah but, is it worth it sleeping on the floor?"

Gavin turned his head, looking up to see Trevor already glancing in his direction.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor with you."

"Thanks I appreciate it."

And then silence for maybe 10 steps. Not entirely awkward, and not at all comfortable. A really thick, almost palpable tension had settled over them as they walked. Both had something to say, but didn't know how to say it. Or it was really that hard to talk to someone you didn't want to hurt in some form.

"Gav?"

"Yeah?"

"I-"

Silence. Gavin looked back at Trevor. Trevor's face pinched in, like when he's working out a problem. After a moment of them standing there, Trevor stepped forward and into Gav's personal space, reaching up to brush away the shoulder length hair back, resting his hand on Gavin's neck. "I can write almost a thousand words on nuclear physics and rocket science, but I can't work out how to say this in an anyway romantic way. So like, I guess I'll just say it, right?"

"Sure-"

"I really want to kiss you."

With being as inexperienced with kissing as a whale with climbing a mountain, Gavin hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

It was rushed, and of course it was sloppy. Inexperienced, and so totally in character as Trevor smiled and almost laughed as they broke apart.

"Trevor!!"

Trevor mocked Gavin's voice, parroting him. "C'mon, another shot so we can wait for the hot water to come back."

The second time was much better, Gavin letting Trevor lead. A hand moving to tilt Gavin's head up and brush his hair back, the other slipping down to rest on his hip. Gavin wasn't entirely sure where to put his hands, so they ended up in Trevor's hair.

There was a car honk and a blast of headlights that broke them up, both realizing they were standing in the road.

Gavin watched as Trevor went to wave the car off before the taller laughed and his head fell to Gavin's shoulder and then Gavin saw what was supposedly so funny.

The van was Jack's, and in the car from what they could see was everyone besides Matt and Ray. Geoff was obviously yelling about something, and there was an exchange of money. 

The window rolled down, Jack leaning out, "Get in, you two just lost Geoff thirty dollars."

Gavin dissolved into giggles, him and Trevor using the other for support as they laughed, the distant sound of their arguing friends filling the air. 

Trevor leaned back, smiling. "Yeah sure." He reached down and slipped his hand into Gavin's, pulling both of them into the van.

Michael whooped, fist raised into the air, "My boi! I got arcade money!"

"Now wait-"

"Nah Geoff, you lost!"

Ryan leaned forward, "Wait, who kissed who first?"

The two looked at each other, before bursting into laughter again. Trevor squeezed Gav's hand, "To be honest, I don't know."

"Damnit!" Geoff yelled, slapping the arm rest. 

"Who slams doors?" Michael mocked, laughing.

"Babies!" Jeremy finished, a smile on his face. 

Trevor smiled, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Gavin's cheek. "Love you." He mumbled, something Gavin almost missed over the laughter and flitting jokes in the van.

"Love you too."

"D'aww!!" Everyone cooed, before laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> i know like, gav had longer hair when he was 15~ ish, but idk when he cut it short, either way *shrug*.
> 
> hopefully this is actually potable, and makes sense. please comment or leave a kudos if you liked it! and hopefully i'll get that murder investigation au thing completely written and posted sometime before 2020.
> 
> thanks for the read, and remember to drink some water, stay hydrated babs.


End file.
